Love Bites back
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras is a vampire who forms a group of vampires that fight the problems of the world. When Grantaire suspects that there is something inhuman about this group, Enjolras has trouble keeping the vampire world a secret. Enjolras/Grantaire. Obvious vampire AU. Rating may go up


**Summary: Enjolras is a vampire who forms a group of vampires that fight the problems of the vampire world. When Grantaire suspects that there is something inhuman about this group, Enjolras has trouble keeping the vampire world a secret. Enjolras/Grantaire. Obvious vampire AU.**

"Hey, Eponine." Grantaire said whilst entering his favourite. He took a seat opposite Eponine and started drinking some of the beer that she had on the table.

"Morning 'Taire, shouldn't you be in an art lesson right about now?" she asked.

"I really can't be asked today. I'm just so tired it's unbelievable." Grantaire looked around the café and noticed when a new group of people entered the room. Grantaire studied them. They were wearing jackets and leather gloves which was weird considering the sun was out and it was boiling hot. The all carried black umbrellas which they used to shield them from the sun.

Enjolras POV

We all took our coats and gloves off and put our umbrellas down. We took a seat at the biggest table in the corner, "I'm guessing Marius isn't coming?" I asked Combeferre.

"No, he's still trying to get his thirst under control." Combeferre replied in a quiet tone so no one could hear us talking. Marius was converting to the same diet we all lived on. Animal blood. We believe that the harm of human beings is wrong so we don't drink it. I and most of my group are quite strong when it comes to fighting the urge to drink human blood but all of us can.

I nodded. I then noticed a really strong scent of blood coming from the other side of the room. I put my hand over my mouth and nose, "Enjolras," Courfeyrac said, "are you ok?"

I shook my head. The blood sent was so strong, even from the other side of the room. It smelled so sweet. So tempting. "Do you smell that?"

Combeferre turned his head then immediately turned back, "Wow," he said, surprised by the strong sent, "that is strong. Damit Enjolras, now you've made my hungry."

Grantaires POV

"Who are they Eponine?"

Eponine looked over to the group and shrugged, "I've heard that there some sort of group that fights for rights. See that one with the super curly blonde hair? That's Enjolras. He's the leader of that group. The guy sitting next to him is Combeferre. The others are like their best friends I think." I couldn't help but wonder why there skin was so pail. I then saw Enjolras look over and then cover his mouth and nose…which was odd. A few seconds later Combeferre turns and then turns back.

"I'm going over." I say standing.

"What? Why?" Eponine asked, puzzled. I didn't reply, I just walked.

Enjolras POV

"I don't think I can stay in this room much longer." I said.

"What's the matter E, you're normally pretty good at ignoring the sent." But this sent was different. It was irresistible, well to me it was anyway; to the others it was just strong. Every vampire has a different taste in blood, and that man's blood was so sweet smelling that I think I may just faint from the smell.

"Heads up guys," Feuilly said, "He's coming over." It was true. When he reached our table he smiled at us.

"Hi," He said.

We all seemed taken aback by the man just walking over for no reason what so ever. Humans normally just mind their own business, but he seemed…different.

"May we help you?" Combeferre asked.

The man shrugged, "Actually no, I just came over to say hi. I haven't seen you guys here before. I'm Grantaire by the way." I didn't say anything. His blood sent was getting painfully strong. I put my hand over my mouth and nose again. I could feel my teeth begin to sharpen inside my mouth. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that rich looking men like you guys, would come to a place like, well this!"

"It's a quiet and nice place to work. We were thinking of holding our meetings here." Combeferre said. I wasn't breathing at all anymore.

The man looked at me, "Is he ok?" He asked.

Combeferre looked at me and noticed how badly the man's blood was affecting me, "Uh…yeah, I think we better go. Sorry Grantaire, maybe we'll see you around." We left out the door.

I had never been that badly affected by human blood in my entire life. I leant against a wall and Combeferre looked at me worriedly, "Are you ok Enjolras?"

I felt my teeth soon return to their original state and sighed in relief, "I could use a drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No POV

Grantaire returned to Eponine with a weird look on his face, "So," Eponine started, "What'd you guys talk about? What did you say?"

Grantaire sat down at the table, "They seem…strange, especially the curly hair blonde guy. He looked like he was somewhat, suffering."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire made his way back to his flat. His flat was on the ground floor so he never used the lifts. He was just opening his apartment door when he heard a voice say, "Hey, aren't you that guy from the café?" Grantaire turned around to see Enjolras standing behind him making him jump. Enjolras wasn't as thirsty as he was earlier because they had just come back from hunting, but he still kept his distance.

"Yeah, you're that guy who seemed real afraid of me." Enjolras laughed.

"I wasn't afraid of you, I was just, shall we say, tired." Grantaire didn't believe him. Enjolras looked human but he sure as hell didn't act like one. Enjolras quickly tried to change the subject, "I've moved upstairs by the way. My flat is just above your one."

Grantaire smiled a half smile, "k, see you around then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taster to see if I should continue or not. Please leave a comment. If all goes well, update will be here soon!**

**-Jackie**


End file.
